


Only One Thing Left (For Us To Do)

by Pichitinha



Series: Dreamland (take me there) [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Periods, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, and only at the end, but it does contain sex related activities during periods, gabe and trevor make a quick appearance, it doesn't contain period sex specifically, peter is a really good bf maybe too good to be realistic but we're going with it, so beware if its not your thing, well kinda!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: Peter just really hates seeing his girlfriend in pain, even if it's something completely normal like period cramps."Covey, anything for you, you know that." She flushes a little, but continues drinking her tea until suddenly she winces a little before taking a deep breath and going back to the mug as if nothing had happened. He realizes he knows next to nothing about periods and cramps and he can’t really help without knowing, right? "Can I ask what it's like? How does it hurt exactly?"
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Dreamland (take me there) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711663
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	Only One Thing Left (For Us To Do)

**Author's Note:**

> ok hello guys here i am again! i've decided to create a series for this type of fic and the title of the series and the fic are both from the song ["body say" by demi lovato](https://open.spotify.com/track/7xrA11O07xo57Bbg6p4hck?si=sEXpwfVMQLyWyLXr4U1GrA), go give that a listen if you don't know it!  
> anyway first things first this fic is unbetaed so please forgive any mistakes and also feel free to message them to me if you feel like it.  
> secondly please notice the tags: i talk about periods in this piece (which i think should be normalised!) and about and also about sex while you're on your period, so do not read if this is something that bothers in you any way! also please note that my depictions of periods and cramps are based on my reality and that it can vary a lot from person to person so if you do not feel the same as me that's fine, just know everything i wrote here i tried to make it as close to my reality as possible!  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this!

Peter hasn't properly seen Lara Jean since their joined chemistry class because during lunch break she had just given him a quick peck and said she needed to talk to Chris, so even if it makes him rush afterwards to get ready for practice, he decides to go to her classroom when the last class is done to get a few minutes together before they part ways as she sits on the bleachers to watch him - or to read, actually, but she pretends to watch and he loves her for it.

Gabe and Trevor walk with him because they're in the middle of a story but he completely ignores them when he sees Lara Jean walk out of her classroom door. She's not the most outgoing person in the world but she usually isn't as crestfallen and hunched over as she is now. He's on full alert in a minute.

"Lara Jean?" He walks towards her and only when he says her name does she look up and notices him. It does sooth him a bit that she seems relieved to see him. "You okay?"

She clashes into him then, arms circling his waist as she hides her face on his chest.

"'M fine," she mumbles into his shirt. "Just cramps," she adds with a whine.

He immediately moves his arms over her shoulders and squeezes lightly where they reach on her back, kissing the top of her head.

"Did you take any meds yet?"

She finally breaks apart but only enough to look up at him. "Yeah, but so far nothing. Do you mind if I don't go with you to practice today? I really want to lie down with a heating pad."

He raises his eyebrows immediately. "Of course you're going home to rest, are you crazy?" He turns to Trevor and Gabe who have been watching them but at a respectable distance. "Hey, do you mind telling the coach I can't make it to practice today? I'll make up for it tomorrow."

Gabe nods and both him and Trevor start walking towards them curiously, but she starts speaking before they manage to ask questions.

"Wait, what? No, go to your practice." She smacks him lightly on the chest and it’s more endearing than whatever she was going for.

He scoffs. "And how exactly are you gonna get home?"

"Uh, by bus?" she replies as if it's obvious.

He has to restrain himself to not roll his eyes. "Covey, you look like you're gonna pass out."

"I am  _ fine _ -"

Peter is going to protest but Gabe is quicker. "Largie, not to take sides, but you really don't seem fine. You're as white as a ghost."

She makes an offended noise and looks at Trevor as if he'll be the voice of reason here.

Peter finds it honorable that he tries to look sheepshy. "Sorry LJ, you do look a bit down."

She squints her eyes as if she’s been betrayed but sighs. "Fine, no bus. But I'm sure Trevor could give me a ride, right? I’ll make you cookies tomorrow.

Peter really wants to go home with her so he can take care of her, but he's willing to give in if she gets a ride so he can go to practice and then he'll go to her house afterwards.

Trevor actually looks pained at refusing the cookies. "I really would, you guys, but I didn't drive today, got some plans with my mom this afternoon and she's picking me up in a few."

Oh, well. Then he's skipping practice. She huffs a bit, but he can see she's in pain and he just wants to take her home. Besides she looks so tiny all hunched over in his arms. It's adorable and he doesn't want to leave her.

"Well then, Gabe? Tell coach? I'll arrive earlier tomorrow for some conditioning."

Gabe nods and he and Trevor wish Lara Jean well before they say their goodbyes and leave.

She turns back to him and she seems torn. "I don't want you to miss practice for this, it's literally a monthly event, I can handle it."

He chuckles and kisses her forehead. By now the corridors are pretty empty except for a few people still talking before parting ways which means it’s later than he anticipated - Gabe will definitely be late for practice.

"I know and of course you can, but sometimes things hit harder, right?" He moves his arm so it rests on her shoulder and starts walking her to the exit. She doesn't reply so he asks again. "Right? I've been with you for many,  _ many  _ months and you've never looked like that."

She relents with a huge breath. "Right, ok. It really is killing me today, I could barely concentrate in class. Usually it isn't so bad, I don't know what's happening."

He just squeezes her shoulder and she finally moves her arm to circle his waist too. "No matter, we're going home so you can rest and I can take care of you."

He can see she rolls her eyes but she also smiles. Totally worth it missing practice for.

* * *

Kitty had plans to go to a friend's house after school today so they don't have to pick her up, and when they get to Lara Jean's house her dad isn't there even though he was supposed to be today. He'd left a note on the fridge saying he got called into the hospital and should be back by dinner time.

"I wonder if he knows he can text me that?" Lara Jean says when Peter reads the message for her as he's making her some tea while she sits on the couch holding tightly to a pillow. She's been trying to downplay it since they left school, even after admitting it was worse than usual, but he can see that she's really struggling with the pain. This is hard for him because this is the one thing that he fully cannot understand, not really, so he doesn't know the best way to help, but he'll try his best and at the very least he'll cuddle with her as she tries to rest and the painkillers start kicking in.

"What would the fun in that be? Without the uncertainty of when you're actually gonna see it?" He's moving towards her with the camomile tea in hand and she gives a small laugh before she grabs the mug and holds it with both hands, giving him a very intense look before bringing it to her lips and sipping it slowly. "You are adorable, do you know that?" he says without even thinking because she's all cocooned with her hair in a bun and the mug in her hands after giving him  _ that _ look. His chest is all warmth.

She gives him a smile that is nothing but adorable as well and he sits down by her side, puts his hand on her thigh trying to convey comfort. She lets go of the side of the mug with her left hand and interlocks her fingers on top of his.

"Thank you," she says with gratification and he knows that it means she's thankful he insisted on coming. That alone is more than enough reason for him to do so.

"Covey, anything for you, you know that." She flushes a little, but continues drinking her tea until suddenly she winces a little before taking a deep breath and going back to the mug as if nothing had happened. He realizes he knows next to nothing about periods and cramps and he can’t really help without knowing, right? "Can I ask what it's like? How does it hurt exactly?"

She nods as if to say it's okay, but considers for a while. Eventually she grabs the arm her hand had been holding and moves it to the back of the couch, then she rests her head there looking at him.

"It depends, really. On the worst days - like today - it's a mix. There's this constant but low pain. It's internal, obviously, but it's like..." she considers again and grabs his other hand, then she pinches it between his thumb and index finger, not too strong but she doesn't let go. "It's like this. Like someone is constantly squeezing it. It's manageable but the longer it lasts, the worse it gets." She lets go of his hand and he takes this chance to interlock their fingers again and squeeze her hand a bit.

"Well, that sounds awful."

She half nods and laughs, her face half still twisting a bit in pain. "But the worst part is that sometimes there's this sharp pain. It's random and quick, but out of nowhere, and it hurts a lot. Quite like a punch - I'm assuming, even though I've never been punched."

He laughs but flinches a bit because that sounds terrible and he isn't really sure how the human body can be so evolved but still have this as a part of the reproductive system. Do all women go through all this every month? What a nightmare.

"Where exactly does it hurt?" he asks because he's never really talked to any woman about this and also he never felt like there was an opening for him to do so, and it feels so stupid because it's not only a natural thing but a frequent one, too. School should really talk about this more, he doesn't think any of the guys he knows would know anything about it.

She grabs the hand that's grasping his and moves it to her lower stomach, below the pillow that’s still resting there. She puts it below her bellybutton, almost at her pelvis, and presses lightly.

"Here. Sort of. As I said it really is internal, I can really feel the inside of my body hurt. But in this area."

He nods looking at their hands, searching for anything that he could do to ease her pain, and then he remembers something.

"Oh, you talked about a heating pad. Do you want me to get that?"

She nods with a start as if he just reminded her. "It's upstairs. We should go up, I like to lie down and there isn't as much space here."

She finishes her tea and he puts the mug in the sink before they move to the stairs. She looks really tired and he wants to be able to do something to immediately fix this even though that's not how this works.

She tells him where to find it in the bathroom cabinet and goes to her bedroom. When he joins her she's lying down on her back, legs slightly apart and stretched, both hands resting where she just showed him it hurts. He wants nothing but to cuddle with her like he’s a koala and let her sleep so hopefully the pain will subside.

"Uh, how does this work?"

"It's battery charged, just turn it on the second setting. The little light will turn green once it's good."

He nods and does as she says, then he lies down beside her, his body turned facing hers but not touching yet.

"The painkillers did anything yet?"

She makes a disappointed face and turns to look at him. "No." And before he can voice his concerns, her expression turns to shock. "Hey! You haven't kissed me yet."

He laughs because she sounds completely outraged and then quickly leans obediently to press his lips against hers. It doesn't last much because she winces again in the middle of it and that makes Peter break away from her to check the heating pad.

"Ok, it's green, here you go." He moves it himself to put it where it should be because he wants to help as much as possible. She seems amused by it and just adjusts it slightly before sighing and closing her eyes for a second. "How long it's been since you took the painkiller? Like an hour?"

She nods without opening her eyes. "More, I got it during lunch from Chris."

"Let me google if it's normal to take this long to work." He also wants to know if it's fine to take another one because he thinks that maybe she should.

She chuckles in amusement and touches his wrist to catch his attention. “I’m not complaining, but you can tone the worry down. It’s gonna pass eventually.”

He doesn’t reply because of course he’s gonna worry even if he knows this is normal and she must be able to tell from his determined face that he will absolutely not tone it down. But then, instead of googling about the painkillers, he realizes what he should have already googled: how to relieve menstrual cramps.

He gets a lot of results and opens the first one which is a list with twenty tips to try to decrease the pain. Number one is  _ anti-inflammatory analgesic  _ which she'd already taken, and it says that sometimes that may not be effective depending on the day or the level of pain - well, great. Next on the list is cutting caffeine which she hadn't had today anyway, so good. Then there are some vitamins and things he couldn't get a hold of at the moment so he just skips them searching for something useful.

"Okay, camomile tea is actually ideal for cramps, so that was a good decision," he says when he gets to this item, glad he chose that one out of the several tea bags he found in the Covey tea box.

She opens just her right eye and looks at him. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for how to relieve period pain."

She opens the other eye and gives him a soft smile. "Aw, Peter."

He smiles but continues reading, his mission not complete until he actually helps.

"Ok, next item is heating it up, so good, we're doing that. Then… fish oil? Ew." She echoes his feelings on it and they laugh. "Ok, next. Oh, a five minute massage might help.  _ Intercalating a one-minute massage with one-minute of heat for a period of ten minutes can be really good at decreasing the pain _ ."

She shrugs and winces all at once. "I guess we can try that."

She moves her hand but he moves his too. "Can I?" he asks openly.

They've gotten pretty far where physical experience is concerned in the many months they've been dating, not all the way there yet but as close as he thinks they can get to it without actually doing so. Still, this is different, it's a different type of intimacy and it almost seems new.

She nods though and moves the heating pad up to free up the area. He reaches shyly and her skin is hot where he touches. He starts slowly, worried he'll hurt her, just pressing his fingers down in a constant pattern, but she tells him to put a bit more pressure and he does. She sighs a bit and he thinks that maybe he's helping, even if just a little.

He continues for what feels like a minute then they put the heating pad back and he goes back to reading as they wait for another minute to go by.

"Ok, next. Oh, look, you should quit smoking," he jokes as he reads the next item.

She gives him an unamused look and he grins at her. She tries to fight off a smile but he can see it there.

"I'll try, are you sure you won't miss the nicotine smell?"

He full-on laughs now. "It'll be hard but I'll make it work for you." She shakes her head as if she's saying 'helpless!' and he goes back to his phone. "Ok, apparently ginger and cinnamon are good, too. Maybe a tea with that next?"

She nods and starts removing the heating pad. "Later today I'll try that. Now massage."

He smiles and gets right to it, and there's something so intimate about the act still that once again they both stay silent as he works through it. Again he stops once it feels like a minute and she repositions the heating pad.

"Ok, let's see. Oh, exercising, have you thought of that?" He mocks her.

"Serious suggestions only, Peter!"

He laughs. "Ok, ok! So, next is-" he stops as his eyes read over the headline of the item. "Uhm."

"What?" she asks curiously and he gulps.

It literally says  _ sex and orgasms have been proven to be great period pain relief _ . He is most definitely not reading that out loud to his girlfriend.

"Nothing. Just some natural plants. The last one is hydration, maybe I should get you some water-"

"Peter?" She touches his arm again to keep him right where he is. "What are you hiding there?"

He sighs because of course he can't lie to her. He's already usually a bad liar, around Lara Jean, then, he can't even tell her the time wrong.

He's sure he blushes a little as he replies, "It just says that… orgasms can help with cramps."

"Oh," she says as she turns her face back up to the ceiling, but she doesn't sound necessarily surprised. She sounds more like a deer caught in headlights than someone who just learned something a little uncomfortable from her boyfriend.

He squints his eyes. "Covey? What's with that face?"

She shrugs but it's anything but nonchalant. She doesn't look at him though. "I may have tested that theory before."

If Peter had been drinking something he would for sure had spilled it. "You have?!"

She blushes but laughs, albeit shyly, then nods the tiniest nod. "I read it in a book once and, well, why not?"

He's trying really hard to hide his smile because now that this revelation has been done he definitely wants to talk about it.

"And?"

"And what?" She fakes innocence.

He gives her a look. "What were the results?! Did it help?"

She groans and looks up before turning to him. It takes one, maybe two seconds, but he can see her eyes roaming over him and locking on a decision.

"It did, actually." She licks her lips then, because sometimes she's the  _ worst _ . "It helped a lot."

He exhales heavily through his nose, phone forgotten on the mattress between them and the heating pad having gone for way over a minute.

"Yeah?" He is not breaking eye contact for anything in the world.

"Yeah." She nods the tiniest bit.

He's not gonna move because he doesn't want her to feel cornered, but then she moves her hand to his face and brings him closer.

It's a heavier kiss than the previous one, but nothing absurd. She's still lying down, in pain, a heating pad on her abdomen, and even though he's both read and  _ heard _ that an orgasm could help, it just feels so inappropriate to try to start something now.

He also doesn't know  _ what _ to start, to be honest. He may have had sex before but he's totally clueless when it comes to periods, Gen was always terribly touchy when she was in those days and they never even talked about it.

He feels weirdly inexperienced here for once.

Lara Jean takes the heating pad and turns it off with her thumb before putting it on her nightstand, all of that whilst kissing him. She then searches for his hand and brings it to where he was massaging before and mimics the movements forcing his fingers. He takes the hint and massages it again, except this time the rest of his body is closer to hers and his lips are kissing hers strongly.

She sighs a little when he presses down with his finger a bit more forcefully and he breaks away just an inch to look at her. Her eyes are glossed over already and he swallows hard trying to center himself.

"You can touch me," she says, giving him permission to go forward, but that's not exactly what's stopping him. Then she flushes a bit. "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to, of course, we-"

He shakes his head with a small smile because not wanting is  _ definitely _ not the case. "Believe me, not wanting is  _ not _ and will  _ never _ be the issue."

She chuckles at that but seems confused. "Then what?"

He looks down with uncertainty, not sure how to voice it. "I don't… have a lot of knowledge about, er, periods. Or how you- what you  _ use _ . I don't know how to-" and then he raises his hand that was massaging her and gestures vaguely to where her skirt is covering her skin.

She actually  _ giggles _ and he knots his eyebrows in both awe and mild offensiveness. "Ok, well. There are a few things a girl can use during her period." And she sounds so comfortable talking about it, it's incredible how she gets so confident when the subject is something she fully knows. He could literally lie there and let her teach him about periods all afternoon - if they didn't have a more important matter at hand. "I am using a tampon right now, do you know how they work?"

"Sorta? I can kinda guess but I've never- I don't think I've ever seen one."

She nods. "Ok, well, it's…  _ inside _ ," she falters a bit at it as though they hadn't gotten as far as him fingering her, but he says nothing of it. "You know, to soak it up." She makes a face but he really doesn't mind talking about it.

He nods because that's pretty much what he figured. "Ok."

"But that means that there's no blood visible!" she adds looking up at him with wide eyes as if it just occurred to her.

"I assure you I am not worried about getting messy, Lara Jean, I just want to not mess it up."

And it is absolutely insane how they can so openly talk about things like this in the middle of whatever this is and not make it awkward. It's one of the things he loves the most about being with her, their easeness when talking about everything and how every aspect of their relationship is better because of it.

She's the one who nods now and then she bites her bottom lip. "So- well. You can't really, uhm-"

"Finger you," he provides because it doesn't seem like she'll be able to say it.

She blushes and whispers "Yeah".

He has to bite back a smile. He loves when she's flustered but clearly comfortable around him, but he knows better than to comment on it. "But what you're saying is that I can touch you in the most sensitive spot in a woman's body?" He can't help it but tease her a bit, though.

The redness on her cheeks intensifies and a small squeal comes out of her mouth. "Yeah. Yes."

He moves his hand to her cheek and turns her face towards his, kissing her very briefly before meeting her gaze. "Do you want me to?"

"Only if you-"

He shakes his head. "Do  _ you _ want me to?"

It takes her a few seconds but she nods almost imperceptibly and whispers "I do."

He smiles at her and he makes sure it's nothing but content because this isn't about him wanting to touch his girlfriend - which, in fairness, he obviously does, always, but that's not what's happening today. Today is more about her than it usually is, which is already like ninety percent of it anyway, and he wants her to know that he'll take care of her, no matter what.

He kisses her again and she moves her hands to his face cradling it. It's really romantic and intimate and he knows Lara Jean loves doing that. He does too. As they kiss, he moves his hand down to the side of her skirts to search for the zipper to pull it down and then he starts to remove it, his lips never leaving hers. She intensifies their kiss as his hands go down her legs with the material until she has to kick them out.

He has to focus really hard on the fact that this is  _ for her _ because his body is definitely already responding. She drives him completely crazy.

He moves his hand back to her stomach where he starts massaging one more time, the whole thing more intimate and sexy than he'd bargained for, and then his lips start travelling to her cheeks and then her jaw until he finally lands on her neck. She's breathing fast above him as he slowly covers every patch of skin with random intensity and her hands interlock on his hair.

"Peter," she murmurs when he starts descending to the exposed area of her chest and he raises his head to look at her.

"Ok?" he asks just in case.

She nods eagerly. "Yeah, totally. Just-" she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to continue but doesn't say anything.

"Lara Jean?"

"Women tend to be more… uhm, horny, on their periods."

And that is definitely not what he was expecting but he sure finds it delightful. "Oh?"

"Uhum."

"So, straight to the point?" he teases her.

She chuckles nervously. "I mean, not like that, just-"

He nods. "Less foreplay. Got it."

He sits down a bit so he can use both hands to raise her shirt but doesn't remove it, just pools it above her bra. He gives her a quick look and she nods in response, so he moves his hands to her back and unclasps her bra, pushing it up as well. If she thinks it's too rushed she doesn't complain, so he just takes her in.

He sighs in awe like he does every time he gets to see her like this because it still blows his mind that this is  _ his _ girl. He tells her so and like always she gives him that cute smile that takes over her cheeks. Finally he just lowers his lips and kisses her stomach, lightly at first but quickly intensifying it. Her nipples are already hard before he even gets to them and he knows that they're more sensitive because they've made out while she was on her period before and he'd definitely noticed it.

He moves to the left one and kisses it slowly, at first, and she shivers below him. This is something they've done before but it feels so different now. For some reason his brain is acting as if there's more at stake here, like this is a test he could fail at.

He moves his hand to the other nipple and she gasps as he works on both of them, her hands finding his hair again and squeezing his head a bit.

"Can you…" she stops to swallow as if her throat is super dry. "Can you take off your shirt?" she asks as he's working on her nipples and he immediately sits down to remove the garment. If she wants it gone, it's gone.

She briefly runs her hands through his chest before tugging at his shoulders for him to go back down and he smirks as he switches his mouth to the right nipple and works on the left one with his hand. Her hands are on his back now, nails slightly dragging on his skin, and she's whimpering at his ministrations.

He is so hard already.

He moves his mouth up again and goes back to hers, kissing her passionately. She kisses back, uses one of her hands to press down on his neck and bring him even closer.

"I am so hot for you," Peter murmurs against her lips as his hand finds the hem of her panties. She moans and he isn't sure if it's because of what he said, his hand or both, but it doesn't matter, what matters is that she feels good.

He breaks the kiss apart as he dips his hand under her panties and he locks eyes with her, watching her reaction. He moves his fingers around a bit, it's weird not being able to go to her entrance, but as her eyebrows start to furrow he tentatively touches her clit, just to see. She closes her eyes with force and a noise deep within her throat gets out.

His dick twitches because that's the sound of a pleased woman and he might pass out.

He knows the clit is sensitive, probably more so now, so he tries everything he knows and thinks he should. He circles it, runs his fingers around it in a V shape, lightly rubs it from time to time. She's a whitering mess below him, one of her hands is on his shoulder with her short nails digging into his flesh and she's even more vocal than usual, moans and whimpers loudly leaving her lips and her eyes forcefully shut.

He wants to live in this moment and never let go. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen and he was definitely not expecting that to happen today, that his girlfriend suffering from period pains would lead to them in her room as she completely loses it over his touch and his dick aches between them - which she can probably feel because it's definitely rubbing against her leg.

Lara Jean uses the hand not on his shoulder to pull his face down then kisses him with force. His hand is starting to cramp but he doesn't slow down because he can feel she's close, his lips swallowing her groans. Her hips are moving erratically too which is always a good sign.

Then both her hands squeeze him even tighter and she comes, his name whispered in a pitchy tone between their lips and he himself almost comes right then inside of his jeans. He slows his fingers down until he stops and moves his hand back up and just then he breaks the kiss. Her breathing is hard and unpaced, her eyes are still closed.

He cleans his hand on her sheet and then moves it to her exposed belly, just tracing it in slow patterns as he watches her calm down. Eventually she opens her eyes again and they are blown out and shining at him.

"I love you so much," he says the second they're looking at each other because even though she knows it already he needs her to hear it again, he needs her to know how much he loves the trust she puts in him.

She gives him that bright smile that he loves and pecks his lips. "I love you, too."

He rests his head by her side on the pillow and she follows his gaze.

"So? Verdict? Did it help?"

She considers for a second and giggles. "At least for now, it absolutely did."

He kisses her again, unable to stop doing so. "Good. I will definitely remember this for future reference."

"Then I'll make sure to share with you every time I have cramps."

"Guess I'll have to step up and help every time, then?" His smirk is teasing because he wants her to be completely sure he doesn't mind  _ at all _ .

She smirks too and pulls him closer. "Guess you will."

**Author's Note:**

> ok here i am again! i was not planning on making a series but i thought this plot kind of fit with my previous fic and i have another one i'm working on that also sort of fits so here i am with another smut-but-not-really-but-kinda. i hope you liked this and if you did please do leave a kudo and consider leaving me a comment as that really helps me to continue writing! you can find me on tumblr as @[pichitinha](https://pichitinha.tumblr.com/) and you can find my other covinsky stories [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=25514001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&pseud_id=Pichitinha&user_id=Pichitinha).


End file.
